muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Lost Puppy Awww, I see you finally found the PVC for him! Cute. Also, the deadline for the follow-up to Kermit Culture (still tentatively titled From Fraggle Rock to Farscape) is May 15 (just an abstract, 250 words or less, and final deadline for the essays will be much later). By now we probably have all of the contributors we're going to get (either submitted or working on finishing theirs), but since there is still that window, I'd kind of like to mention it briefly on the front page this week as a news item (with a link to the full "call for papers" in current events, for details), both for diversity (right now there's a *lot* of Fraggle stuff, and Dark Crystal and Storyteller, but for example, it might be nice to give some love to Dinosaurs; one of my editors is itching to do film noir and Dog City!) and to minimize the "Geeze, why didn't they let me know about this? I could have written something better than *this* junk!" complaint. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, isn't that puppy lovely? And absolutely! Please mention it on the main page -- I can also post about it on the Twitter account, if you've got a link you'd like me to post. -- Danny (talk) 06:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I got a link from the editor, so it's up. Feel free to tweak! I'll probably create an "Upcoming" page for it in a little bit; contributors lined up so far include many folks from the first volume, myself, and Ryan Dosier. And yeah, a Twitter mention would be nice! Tweet tweet. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hijacking abandoned wikis Do you know how I could hijack ctw.wikia.com or workshop.wikia.com, to create a Wikia of SW's non-Sesame projects? A few days back, I became a bit fascinated with the obscure productions that they don't even acknowledge, like Mathamatazz or GE Science, a 1997 Chinese co-production. Tiny Planets, sure, but Janie & Jerome (2003)? I'm just fascinated by how many non-Sesame things that they throw to the wall don't stick. Can I just go in and start editing, or is there a formal adoption process? -- Zanimum 15:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Nick! Yeah, you can just start editing on ctw.wikia, and then post on the Adoption requests page that you want to adopt it. That one's been dead since creation, so it won't be a problem to just move in and start playing around. :) That's a neat idea! -- Danny (talk) 16:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) New glitch It appears that the tags aren't working anymore. - Oscarfan 20:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! That's weird. I'll go see what's up with that... thanks for letting me know! -- Danny (talk) 21:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::And "page history" is all screwed up since late last night. It's not color-highlighting the changes anymore. What happened? — Julian (talk) 06:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I'm not sure what you mean... Page history looks the same to me right now. What am I missing? -- Danny (talk) 06:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is what I'm getting. Is it just me? — Julian (talk) 09:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Aaand... it's fixed. — Julian (talk) 17:42, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I thought you might have meant, but I was seeing the colors. And now it's fixed now, so -- yay! Things are mysterious sometimes. :) -- Danny (talk) 20:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) It's Passover, Grover! This is what I see. - Oscarfan 21:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! Sorry, you meant in edit mode. I thought you meant you saw it that way when you were reading. Cool, I'll check that out and probably file a bug ticket... :Sorry that chat reset right in the middle of our conversation! It's been working fine since Friday, and all of a sudden it broke just when we were talking. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, it still looks okay to me in Preview mode -- File:Passover_preview.jpg. I'm using Firefox 4.0 -- are you using Firefox 3? -- Danny (talk) 21:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::In your images, you still have the video at the top of the pages. I was trying to move it to the left above the Segments heading and after the quote. I just made the change and my problem is still there. I use Firefox 3.0 - Oscarfan 22:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah! Got it. Yeah, it looks like the video embed isn't making the heading move down. I'll tell someone about that. Thanks for spotting it! -- Danny (talk) 22:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're welcome. I'll admit, it won't really matter in a couple of days; one of my PBS stations is airing the episode on Wed, so I'll probably have a table of it shortly after. - Oscarfan 22:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Hi. I created a new wiki called Film Wiki(motionpitcure.wikia.com). How can I get moderators for it?----Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) (talk) 16:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) When creating the wiki, I mispelled the address, so I'll delete everything and take it to the correct address.--Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) (talk) 15:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Make a seperate page for The Muppets Studio? I'm starting to think that it might be more organized if The Muppets Studio were its own page. What do you think? -- User:Gonzofan :We talked about it before... I think we're fine without it. -- Danny (talk) 06:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hasn't responded Hey Danny,Brain hasn't responded to this,yet the day I posted it he was in chat.Is there an explanation?I wouldn't be doing this if he hadn't been in chat that day.He hadn't responded when I tried to talk to him there,either,and I find it kind of strange.---- Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) 20:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Rolando's Midtown Variety Store I love that page, too! I've seen the special a million times, but I never noticed the name of the store before! So now we only have 5 more articles to go until 23,000! -- Ken (talk) 01:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Newbie Mistake (blush) Hi - I'm afraid I've made a little work for you because I didn't read the instructions (naughty newbie!!). In my haste to write up a page for the Elmo's Neighborhood figurines, I didn't put them under the PVC figurine page where they belong. Help tells me I need your help for this? Or, if I can fix it, just point me in the right direction. Thanks and apologies, Maura ***oh, yay, Julian fixed it! :Hey Maura, no problem! I caught it and fixed the category vs. page thing. Great addition to the wiki! Hang around! ;) — Julian (talk) 18:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : ::Hi Danny, no store, I just got the set through the book club years ago and have always adored them. :) After they turned up in a toy box, I tried searching to find out about the figures, and it turns out I know as much as anyone, so here I am :) Thanks for the warm welcome, everyone. -Maura New username Hey Danny, your talk is so large I hope I'm not messing up your system. This is Sean T. and I now have my new username. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks for everything! -- User:AlaPbSandwiches :No problem! I deleted your old profile and talk pages, so those should drop out of Google... You can use your new name from now on. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Chatty Bug Hey Danny, I don't know if you're aware, but once somebody blocks somebody else in chat, there's no obvious clue of how to undo the block. I accidentally blocked Brainulator9, and don't know how to fix it. They show up over here, but there's nothing there for me to change it back. And I can't access UserRights either... if that's where you go to begin with. — Julian (talk) 17:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a piece that's very much in prototype form for the chat right now -- the "real" chat will have a much more obvious interface. :) Right now, you unban people using Special:UserRights; you'll see "bannedfromchat" as a user group that you can unset. I'm surprised that you couldn't access it? You have admin rights, so you should be able to get there... What do you see when you go there? -- Danny (talk) 17:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It tells me "Permissions errors," and below: "Your account does not have permission to assign user rights." Hmmm, maybe I'm not a big boy just yet? — Julian (talk) 17:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe not, that's weird. Admins should have that permission... I just give you "bureaucrat" rights too; maybe that'll work. There isn't much difference between admins and bureaucrats. -- Danny (talk) 19:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yay, thanks! Even though I feel happily bureaucratic now, and can access "User rights management," I still couldn't change the group "bannedfromchat" (only "administrator," "bureaucrat" and "rollback"). Maybe the tech guys can add the "bannedfromchat" group to the ones editable by admins, in case something like this happens when things move out of beta? And it's odd that, while you took Brainulator9 out of said group, they're still listed right now. Hmm. — Julian (talk) 20:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that is weird -- yeah, maybe that just doesn't work the way it should. Thanks for highlighting this -- it's possible that we've accidentally made that a staff right instead of an admin right. The whole thing will get overhauled with the next version... This isn't even the beta version; this is pre-beta just to see how chat works. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives